Fragile, But Strong Enough
by bleed.out.my.heart
Summary: A terrible thing has happened to one, Ashley Davies. Can they stop the one who wants to hurt her? Can they save Ashley's life before it comes to an end? COMPLETE! Sequel is called A Killer's Funeral.
1. Prologue: Escape

Title: Fragile, But Strong Enough

Rating: there's some language, but not that bad I don't think. pg13 for now.

Author: Ozzi

Summary: She ran, until breathing began to hurt more than help. (Loosely based on the song "Fragile" by Megan McCauley)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere, Tom Lynch does.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Tears streamed from her eyes as she ran from her life. Her legs ached and her chest was heaving, but she refused to stop until she far, far away.

Everything had gone wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this, it wasn't supposed to end this way. A branch crunched under her foot, temporarily snapping her out of her semi-trance like state.

Using the back of her hand she wiped away the steadily flowing tears from her cheeks, ineffectively smearing them across her face. She stopped for a second, only to catch her breath.

Her red and white converse pounded the dirt and grass as she tried to gain speed. Faster, she wanted go much faster than she was going right now. Her heels dug into the dirt, and pushed out.

Suddenly, her face was in the ground. What happened? Her ankle hurt, a lot, but she didn't care. She hoisted herself up and hobbled to a river just a few minutes away from the area she fell in.

Landing on her knees, she covered her face with her hands, finally surrendering to the sadness. She sniffled and looked up to the bright blue sky. She screamed. Loud and hard until her face turned red and she became dizzy.

A faint noise was heard behind her, and she turned her head quickly still slightly woozy from the screaming. Her eyes finally focused on the figure standing there, and her eyes went wide.

* * *

**Fragile – Megan McCauley**

_I'm not worth your truth anymore._

_I'm numb to the pain it made me sore._

_Bring me hate, watch me bleed again._

_Lie to fate let her break what doesn't bend._

_See me, as everything I couldn't be._

_I am fragile, but I'm strong enough._

_I am wanted, enemy number one._

_I am lying, cause I never fell._

_If you need me, follow me to hell._

_I have tried, to feel the same as you._

_But, in the end, I can see you lie too._

_Obsess me, as everything you want to be._

_I am fragile, but I'm strong enough._

_I am wanted, enemy number one._

_I am lying, cause I never fell._

_If you need me, follow me to hell._

_I came undone, as you began to fly._

_To be free, I'll need my hands tied._

_I am fragile, but I'm strong enough._

_I am wanted, enemy number one._

_I am lying, cause I never fell._

_If you need me, follow me, follow me._

_I am fragile, but I'm strong enough._

_I am wanted, enemy number one._

_I am lying, cause I never fell._

_If you need me, follow me to hell._


	2. Rewind

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from SON, it all belongs to Tom Lynch. But if I did… evil laughter

* * *

_**Chapter One: Rewind **_

T_en Days Earlier, Wednesday_

"Hey" she said, a hint of anger in her voice. "Hello." He said back. He sat down next to her, careful not to get too close. They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever before one of them spoke up.

"Did you want something?" she asked, impatiently. His head turned, realizing that he would have to say something. "There's a party tonight." He stated. She gave him a slightly quizzical yet angered expression.

"And?" she asked, beginning to get even more impatient. He sighed, becoming frustrated. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go. The new girl is supposed to be there." Her eyes went wide at the mention of the new girl.

"I'll go." She said, pretending to read her magazine. His face went from pleading to shocked. "Really?" he asked, unsure of whether she was joking around or not. "Yah. I'll be there." She said, gathering all of her things and walking slowly out of sight. He got up soon after and headed to class.

_The new girl's gonna be there, _she thought to herself.

_I wonder why she's gonna be there. Hell, I wonder why he even invited me to go. I suppose it's his attempt to apologize to me, but I can't ever forgive him for leaving me by myself that night._

She stopped walking as she stood in front of her locker. Twirling the knob, she entered the combination, shoving everything she could into it.

She slammed her locker shut, and walked out to the parking lot, fully intending to skip the rest of the school day. She had already been there for three periods, that was long enough for her.

As soon as she heard her engine turn over, she peeled out of the parking lot, not exactly knowing where she wanted to go or what she intended to do.

She finally arrived at a destination. The beach. She got out and began walking along the sandy shores, watching the tide roll in and out.

_I can't believe he's trying to get me to forgive him. The problem with that is, I'm pretty sure I can't forgive him for it. He left me alone, he let me down. He doesn't deserve forgiveness. Not for this…_

**_Flashback_**

_**As soon as they walked through the door, he left her by herself. She stood there, idle for God knows how long. She began to search for him, only to find him making out with some girl.**_

_**Walking up to him, she tapped his shoulder roughly. He turned around and stared at her. "What?" he asked. She looked at him, completely dumbfounded.**_

"_**I want to go home." She said to him. This earned her a confused look. "What? Why? We just got here." He told her as if she didn't already know that bit of information already.**_

"_**I want to go home." She said once more, hoping he would get the hint that she wanted to leave, now. He gave her an exasperated look. "No. We just got here. Hang for a bit. After ten minutes, if you still want to leave, I'll take you home."**_

_**She shook her head angrily. "No, I want to leave now." She turned around and stormed out of the front door. He just looked after her, and then went back to his make-out session.**_

_**She walked around outside for five minutes, trying to figure out where the hell she was exactly. It was too dark to read any of the street signs, but she attempted to anyway. **_

_**Finally giving up, she started to walk back in the direction of the loud music, assuming it was where she just was not ten minutes before. As she walked she heard gravel crunch behind her, out of step. She was being followed.**_

_**She picked up her pace, wanting desperately to be back at the party. She was feet away from the front lawn of the house, when someone grabbed her from behind. The stranger cupped their hand over her mouth and dragged her to an area just to the right of the house, but dark so that no one could see anything there.**_

_**She kicked as hard as she could, making contact with his shin. He let go of her, and she began to run once more. He caught up quickly and tackled her to the ground. She turned over and attempted to claw out his eyes. He grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head.**_

**_She screamed as loudly as she could. "AIDEN! Aiden, help me!" The attacker only smiled at her feeble attempts. The music of the party was too loud for anyone to hear her screaming. "No one can hear you little girl. You're all mine." _**

_**She screamed even louder as his attack ensued. Inside the party, Aiden stood next to the mantle of the fire place, wondering where she had gone. Finally deciding that he should look for her, he exited through the front doors. As he looked around, he heard screaming coming from the side of the house.**_

"_**Ashley," he whispered. He ran as fast as he could to the area the sound was emanating from. "ASHLEY!" he screamed as he neared the scene. Without stopping, he tackled her attacker to the ground and pummeled him until he was unconscious.**_

_**He then got up and jogged over to her side. "Oh my God, Ashley." She cried harder as he kneeled by her. "Oh my God, I am so sorry. I… I can't believe…We need to get you to a hospital, now." He picked up her sobbing form and ran to his car, setting her carefully into the back seat.**_

_**He then ran back over to the attacker and tied him up with the garden hose. Pulling out his cell phone, Aiden dialed 911. "Hello? Yes. There's been a rape, I'm taking her to the hospital now, but the guy that attacked her is unconscious outside of 276 Maplewood Drive to the right of the house. Come quickly. I'm taking her to LA General." He hung up and ran back to his car.**_

_**Ashley was whimpering in the back. He smoothed her hair and covered her with a spare blanket he kept in the back. "I am so sorry, Ash." He kissed her forehead and jumped into the front seat, speeding all the way to the hospital.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

She hugged her knees to her chest as she sat down under the pier. A lone tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, trying to expel the thoughts from her attack. She still couldn't believe that he had done that, that it had actually happened.

Luckily, that same night they caught her attacker. A few weeks later, she was told that he was to spend 4 years in prison for rape and aggravated assault on a minor. She would never forget how nervous she was, how scared she felt that day. She was happy he was put away, but what happened when he got out?

She shivered. She would never forget his name. On the day of his trial she sat in the courtroom staring at the back of his head. The minute his name was read she vowed to never forget it. She was afraid, but she wasn't going to let this happen to anyone else, or her again.

He stood as his name was called, and turned to look at her face. He smirked, and she visibly flinched. He turned back around. That was the last time she had seen him these last six months. Vowing that she would never let her guard down again and never trust anyone anymore, she repeated his name in her head to remember it forever:

_Glen Carlin_


	3. Caution and Hesitation

**A/N**: Okay, sorry for the shortness of this chapter! Thanks to those who have reviewed so far! I love you guys! On with the story!

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Caution and Hesitation**_

After a few more hours of sitting and reflecting, Ashley decided that it would probably do her some good if she went home and took a long, hot shower before she went to the party tonight. She was still uncertain about whether she should go or not.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Aiden……actually it was exactly that. The only reason she even decided to go is because of something that he had mentioned while asking her to the party. The new girl.

She had to admit, the new girl was hot, but that's not why she wanted to go. Ever heard of 'love at first sight'? Well, Ashley was smitten. She hadn't actually met her yet, and that made her frustrated. All Ashley knew was her first name: Spencer.

As Ashley made her way up the stairs of her enormous mansion, she heard a door shut somewhere down the hallway. Curious as to find out what it was, she began walking in the direction of the noise. Opening the door to her mother's bedroom, she was shocked to see……. Her mother standing there.

"Mom?" she asked, confused. She walked around to the front of the closet where her mother had just gone. "Hm?" she answered back. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Her mother looked up at her, with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"I live here, Ashley. In case you don't remember." She said coldly. Ashley rolled her eyes and continued on with her questions. "Why are you here?" she asked, trying to get a decent, non-sarcastic answer.

Her mother grabbed two blouses and threw them on the top of her comforter.

"Getting clothes. I'm spending the next few weeks with James." She told her. _Great, the new man-candy. _Ashley thought to herself. She looked back at her 'mother'. "How long is a few weeks?"

Mrs. Davies gave Ashley an exasperated look. She seemed to be getting those a lot lately. "A month or two. Here." She said, throwing $1500 at Ashley, which she caught quickly. "That should be enough for you to do whatever you need for the next few weeks. If you need me, don't call."

Mrs. Davies threw the blouses into her suitcase and left Ashley in the house by herself. _A few weeks? Good thing we just got that new fangled alarm. I'm going to have to set it everyday. This is going to be interesting…_ Ashley thought as she stuffed the cash into her wallet.

-----------------------

"Ash!" Aiden yelled as she walked through the front door. "I'm glad you actually came." He said as he attempted to envelope her in a bear hug. She promptly pushed him off and pretended to brush imaginary dirt from her shoulder.

"Whatever." She said as she walked off into the center of the party, hoping to see the new girl somewhere. As she grabbed her drink and turned around, she saw her. Sitting on the couch just a few feet away surrounded by some Cheerbitches. She looked bored out of her mind.

Spencer stared at her drink as she tapped the glass with her fingernail. Ashley decided to save her. "Where'd you go? I leave for two seconds and you walk away?" Ashley said to Spencer as she placed her hands on her hips. Spencer looked momentarily confused, then caught on to Ashley's scheme.

She attempted a sheepish look, "Sorry. I won't do it again." Spencer said as she got up to follow Ashley to the backyard patio. As soon as they were outside, Spencer let out a long breath. "Thanks for that." She smiled at Ashley. Ashley couldn't help but to smile back at her.

"Anytime." Ashley said as she let a small giggle escape. Spencer heard her giggle, and couldn't help herself. They both started laughing, hard. Catching their breath, Spencer and Ashley decide to sit down on the patio furniture. "So, what's your name?" Spencer asked.

Ashley held out her hand, "Ashley Davies. You?" Spencer shook her hand lightly. "Spencer," Ashley smiled. "Spencer Carlin." Ashley's face dropped.

* * *

Okay, now press that little blue button in the corner! Hehe… 


	4. Sliver of Hope

Hey everyone, sorry that this chapter is so short. I know I promised you guys a long one, and I will deliver. We have our semester finals this week and I've been functioning on about four hours of sleep. So, I'm sorry, but I hope this'll tide you over till I can type up the next chapter. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! You guys rock!

On with the story!

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Sliver of Hope_**

_Oh, shit._ Ashley thought as she let go of Spencer's hand. Spencer sensed that something was up with Ashley. Then she put two and two together. "Oh, shit" she said. _Took the words right out of my head, _Ashley thought.

"Ashley Davies. Oh, shit." Her hand came up to her face, covering her eyes as she shook her head. Ashley, hoping that somehow Spencer was nothing like her bastard of a brother, said, "It's okay." She said, not looking at Spencer's face. "No, no it's not. He ruined your life."

Silent tears were now streaming down Ashley's face. Spencer looked up at her, and put her hand on Ashley's shoulder as a form of comfort. Ashley looked down and wiped her tears onto her shirt and looked back up at Spencer only to find that she too was crying.

Ashley lifted her hand and brushed some of Spencer's tears away. "It's not your fault." She said with a sad smile. Spencer shook her head and sniffed loudly. "You're right, but I still feel guilty for it. I can't believe I'm related to that son of a bitch." Spencer said angrily.

Ashley smiled, a happier smile this time. _Thank God!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ash! Hey, Ash!" Aiden yelled from the other side of the breezeway. Ashley looked up, thinking that Aiden looked like a raving lunatic. A slow smile creeped up onto her face as Aiden neared.

She took her earbud out and squinted in the sunlight as she looked up at Aiden's face. "What is it?" she asked, curious. He smiled and stepped over an inch or two, effectively blocking the sun from Ashley's eyes. She smiled.

"The new girl's been asking about you." He said. She perked up at the mention of Spencer. They had both gotten along quite famously after their 'identity' incident at the party last night. "What do you mean she's been asking about me?" Ashley closed her magazine and shut off her iPod to listen to his answer.

"Well, she's been asking how you are, how you're life has been the last couple of months." He said, shifting slightly from foot to foot. He wasn't telling her everything. "Okay," she began, giving him a serious look, "spill. You're not telling everything." He gave her a sheepish look as he sat down next to her, letting the sunlight spill back into her eyes.

"Well, she's been asking if you're dating anyone." He said, excitedly. She didn't get it. "So what?" she asked, confused. "Hello? Do you get what I'm saying to you?" he waved his hands in a wild fashion in front of her face. She slapped them away and looked at him. "You're so stupid sometimes. I'm saying that she's definitely into you! Duh!"

Ashley looked totally dumbfounded as soon as the information left Aiden's mouth. "Wha-what?" she asked him. He laughed, but continued on. "She likes you, dumbass." He said, shaking his head lightly. "But she couldn't. She can't." Ashley spoke, still trying to soak up the new information. "Well she can, and she does. And you'd better do something about it soon."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Ash." Spencer said calmly as she walked up to Ashley after school. Last night when they had gotten to talking, Ashley told Spencer that if she needed a ride to or from school, that she was there if she was needed. Well, she was needed. Spencer decided to take her up on the offer, getting a ride earlier that morning, and now one in the afternoon.

Ashley looked up. "Hey, Spence" she smiled widely. "Where do we want to go this afternoon?" she asked. Spencer thought for a moment before responding. "Your place." Ashley's mouth went dry. "Uh, okay." They got into Ashley's car and drove off. This was going to be one very interesting afternoon…


	5. Nightmares Befallen

_**Chapter Four: Nightmares Befallen **_

"CARLIN!" the guard yelled through the dirty hallway.

Glen's head shot up, he hadn't been sleeping anyway, the guard hadn't awoken him. It was only 9 p.m. The guard walked up to his cell and gave Glen a smirk. "Alright, you bastard. Get your ass up. You have a visitor." Glen looked at the guard, confused. "But visiting hours are over." He stated.

The guard gave him a sarcastic look, "He is an exception to that rule." The guard explained while unlocking the cell door for Glen to walk out of. The minute he stepped out of his cage, the guard shackled him, hands to feet. They walked down the dingy hallway in total silence, except for the rattling of Glen's chains every time he shuffled his feet further. As they entered the visitation area, Glen was shocked to see who was sitting there.

"Glen." The man said, standing up out of habit to look into Glen's eyes. He stared at him for a moment before sitting back down. "Sit." He instructed Glen. Glen had a smug look on his face. He couldn't wait to hear what he had planned, maybe he could get revenge on the bitch that put him here in the first place. "What've you got?" he asked the man. The man gave a small smile, before lifting a briefcase that was sitting at his side.

Slamming the briefcase upon the small square table that separated them, he waved the guard out of the room. Glen looked shocked, they never left him alone just like that. He wanted that kind of power. Glen turned his attention back to the man. "Glen, how nice to see you again. I can see that prison is treating you well." He gestured to Glen's shaggy beard, dirty face, and sodden clothing. Glen ignored him. "What do you have?" he asked, finally becoming impatient.

The man smiled once more before opening the case and handing him a manila folder. Glen stared at the folder in front of him. "What the fuck is this?" he asked, getting even more irritated. "Temper, temper, Mr. Carlin. You should really keep that in check." He motioned toward the folder, "Open it and see." Glen opened the folder with difficulty due to his shackles, but got it open nonetheless. His eyes scanned the first page, and he flipped through the others, all the while an evil smirk began playing on his features. He looked back to the man.

"How did you get this?" he asked. The man took the folder back, placed it in his briefcase, and shut it tight. "I have my ways. I'll be back in three days. Get ready." He said to Glen as he left the small room. Glen was left to himself for a moment as the man talked with the guard outside the door. "This is a turn for the better." He told himself. The guard walked back in and lifted Glen out of his seat by the chains. As he walked back to his cell, he wondered what it would be like in the next few days, because after seeing that folder, he was happy as he could get.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Where am I?** Ashley thought to herself. She took a few steps forward, into the encompassing darkness that was in her path. She glanced around, hoping to see at least one familiar thing. Out in the distance, she heard a faint beat of a drum. Praying it would save her, she followed the sound until she came into a clearing. There was a long path of rocks, and a house at the end. **Okay, that looks familiar…** she mused as she took slow, steady steps toward the building._

_Out of nowhere, she was bound. Laying on the ground. She couldn't see. Help! She tried to yell, but nothing was coming out. It was cold and wet. Grass. She must be laying on grass. She struggled slightly against her bindings, only to find that the more she tugged, the tighter they became. Deciding that her venture was fruitless, she gave up and lifted herself to sit on her knees. _

"_Ashley……" she heard, not too far from where she was right now. "What? Who is that? Spencer?" she whispered. It was all she managed to get out before a large, calloused hand covered her mouth. "You don't want to do that. I just want some fun." He spun her around to face him. "You're mine after all" Glen whispered, venomously. Ashley's eyes were wide. His hand went up, ready to strike. It began it's decent, and Ashley braced her self for the pain that was about to befall her._

"Ashley." Spencer said once more. Ashley jerked awake, and stared at Spencer. Without hesitating, or thinking on Ashley's part, she threw herself at Spencer, capturing her in a tight embrace. Ashley buried her head into Spencer's neck and tightened her grip around the blonde's waist. Spencer, shocked at first, calmed down once she saw that Ashley was truly frightened. She rubbed the brunette's back until she calmed down.

Once she believed she was okay, Ashley reluctantly pulled out of their hug. "Are you okay?" Spencer asked, genuinely concerned for her well-being. Ashley was going to lie, but what's the point. She was fairly positive that Spencer would've seen right through her lies, so for once, she decided to tell the truth. "No."

Ashley wiped her eyes, trying to rid herself of that horrible nightmare. "Want to talk about it?" Spencer asked placing a comforting hand on the brunette's elbow. Ashley looked up, eyes slightly puffy. "Not really." Spencer nodded. She understood. Spencer reached over and pulled Ashley in for another hug, when Ashley became slightly confused. "Wait, when did I fall asleep?" Ashley could feel Spencer laughing, and she loved the way it felt. Letting go, Spencer handed Ashley a cup of tea.

"Um, somewhere in the middle of you putting a movie in, and me making tea downstairs. When I came back up, you were conked out. You looked happy, and I didn't want to wake you up, well, that is until…" Spencer trailed off. "Until what?" Ashley asked, wanting to know if she had said anything aloud by mistake. "Um, well you started thrashing around, and I didn't want you to get hurt so I woke you up." Spencer said with a timid face. Ashley smiled. "Thanks." She said, suddenly serious. Spencer smiled this time, "Anything for you." She replied.


	6. HeartStopping Whispers

**_Chapter Five: Heart-Stopping Whispers_**

_Last Chapter Recap:_

_Glen:_

"_**How did you get this?" he asked. The man took the folder back, placed it in his briefcase, and shut it tight. **_

"_**I have my ways. I'll be back in three days. Get ready." He said to Glen as he left the small room. Glen was left to himself for a moment as the man talked with the guard outside the door. **_

"_**This is a turn for the better." He told himself.**_

_Ashley + Spencer:_

"**_Ashley." Spencer said once more. Ashley jerked awake, and stared at Spencer. Without hesitating, or thinking on Ashley's part, she threw herself at Spencer, capturing her in a tight embrace. Ashley buried her head into Spencer's neck and tightened her grip around the blonde's waist. Spencer, shocked at first, calmed down once she saw that Ashley was truly frightened. She rubbed the brunette's back until she calmed down…….._**

"_**Until what?" Ashley asked, wanting to know if she had said anything aloud by mistake. **_

"_**Um, well you started thrashing around, and I didn't want you to get hurt so I woke you up." Spencer said with a timid face. Ashley smiled.**_

"_**Thanks." She said, suddenly serious. **_

**_Spencer smiled this time, "Anything for you." She replied._**

**And Now, Chapter Five:**

* * *

**Four days later (Monday)**

"Spencer!" Ashley called from the downstairs of the Carlin household. She stood in the foyer, waiting patiently for Spencer to get her ass out of bed.

"Spencer! We have to go!" she yelled once more. Mr. Carlin walked into the room, and gave her an amused look.

"You can go upstairs and check on her if you want. You guys need to get goin' here soon." He told her. She gave him a small smile and walked up the stairs.

When she arrived at Spencer's door, she pressed her ear against it, trying to hear whether she was awake or not. After hearing light snoring, she decided to go inside. She eased the door open quietly, peering through the small crack. There, she saw Spencer still sleeping in her bed. Ashley stepped into the room and quietly made her way over to Spencer. She stopped when she reached her, and looked around for a good method of waking her up.

Spotting a fake blue bird feather on her floor, she picked it up. _This should do just fine…_she though as she held the feather carefully and began to lower to Spencer's semi-exposed abdomen. Spencer twitched a little, and flipped over so that she was now on her stomach. A huge grin appeared on Ashley's face. She dropped the feather to the floor and went to stand by the doorframe.

She took a deep breath, and at the top of her lungs, shouted, "FIRE!"

Spencer immediately shot up out from under her sheets and jumped, according to Ashley, about two feet in the air, and landed on her butt on her floor. Ashley was laughing hysterically as Spencer picked herself up, rubbing her now sore bottom. She glared at Ashley, and threw a stuffed animal in her direction.

Ashley stopped laughing long enough to see a teddy bear flying at her face. She ducked, but too late. The bear hit her right on the forehead. Spencer was now the one laughing, clutching her stomach and gasping for breath, as if what she had just done was the funniest thing in the world.

"Oh, yeah? That all you got?" Ashley asked. Spencer stopped laughing and looked up at Ashley.

"Hell no." she said with a grin on her face. Ashley swallowed loudly. _Now that is a scary thought…_she thought with a smile. Deciding that they now had spare time before they had to leave, Ashley decided to see how far she would go.

"Bring it." Ashley said, standing up straight and crossing her arms with an 'I don't believe you'll do it' look. Spencer's grin got even wider, and Ashley visibly faltered slightly. She was positive that Spencer wouldn't do anything, but boy was she wrong.

The next thing she knew, Ashley was on the floor, Spencer on top of her. "You sure about that?" Spencer whispered, just inches away from Ashley's face. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Mr. Carlin began yelling that they really need to leave to get to class on time.

"Okay!" Spencer yelled back, pushing herself up. Once she was standing, she reached out, offering to help up her counterpart. Ashley accepted the hand and hoisted herself up. As soon as Ashley was standing, Spencer grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower.

"Gonna take a quick one, be right back." Spencer winked and left.

As soon as she heard the bathroom door close, Ashley sat on the bed and asked herself, "What in the hell was that?"

The last few days had been great for Ashley and Spencer. After getting over the whole shock of identity, they had become pretty close in just the three short days. Ashley had a massive crush on Spencer, but was fairly certain that Spencer was straight. Or that's what she though up until five minutes ago. Now she had no idea what she should think.

Before she could ponder the situation any further, Spencer re-entered her room wearing a simple pink t-shirt and hip-hugging blue jeans. Ashley couldn't stop staring. Spencer could feel Ashley's eyes on her, and she blushed. Clearing her throat softly, she broke the other girl out of her daze.

"Ready to go?" she asked. Ashley just nodded, unable to form any type of coherent speech just yet. They walked down the stairs, and Spencer went to say goodbye to her dad. Soon, they were outside and walking to Ashley's car. Once they were both buckled up, they took off.

It was too quiet for a while, and Spencer wanted some music. Spotting a CD of one of her favorite bands, she popped it in, letting the lyrics float through the speakers…

_Tell me where our time went_

_And if it was time well spent_

_Just don't let me fall asleep_

_Feeling empty again_

_Cause I feel I might break_

_And I fear I can't take it_

_Tonight I'll lie awake_

_Feeling empty…_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_I'm better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_I'm better off without you_

_So now that I'm losing hope_

_And there's nothing else to show_

_For all of the days that we spent_

_Carried away from home_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone_

_Feeling empty…_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_I'm better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_I'm better off without you_

_Without you…_

_Some things I'll never know,_

_And I had to let them go._

_Some things I'll never know,_

_And I had to let them go_

_And I'm sitting all alone_

_Feeling empty…_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_I'm better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_You're better off without me…_

The song ended, and Ashley was giving her a strange look.

"What?" Spencer asked her. Ashley just shook her head.

"Nothing, I just didn't know that you liked Paramore." She said, with a light chuckle. Spencer smiled back and flipped to her favorite song on the CD. A smile appeared on Ashley's face once she realized what song it was…

_I think we have an emergency,_

_I think we have an emergency…_

_If you thought I'd leave than you were wrong,_

_Cause I won't stop holding on…_

_So are you listening? _

_So are you watching me?_

_If you thought I'd leave than you were wrong_

_Cause I won't stop holding on…_

_This is an emergency,_

_So are you listening?_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault_

_when no one cares to talk about it_

_Talk about it_

_Cause I've seen love die, _

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_And I've seen you cry, _

_Way too many times_

_When you deserved to be alive, alive…_

_So you give up every chance you get_

_Just to feel new again?_

_I think we have an emergency,_

_I think we have an emergency…_

_And you do your best to show me love,_

_But you don't know what love is!_

_So are you listening? _

_So are you watching me?_

_Well I can't pretend that I don't see this._

_It's really not your fault_

_When no one cares to talk about it,_

_Talk about it…_

_Cause I've seen love die,_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive._

_And I've seen you cry,_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserved to be alive, alive…_

_The stars they will not,_

_Fade away…_

_And no one cares talk about it,_

_Talk about it…_

_Cause I've seen love die,_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive._

_And I've seen you cry,_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserved to be alive, alive…_

As the song ended, they pulled into the school's parking lot. Ashley turned off the engine and sat back and chuckled slightly. Spencer heard her, and turned to face her.

"What?" she asked with a smile of her own. Ashley shook her head and snatched the keys out of the ignition.

"Just didn't have you pegged as a Paramore fan, that's all. Plus, you know all the words to my favorite song." She smiled. Spencer blushed, and looked at a very interesting rock near her shoe.

_Why is she blushing now? About ten minutes ago she winked at me! Jesus Christ, this girl is confusing…_ Ashley thought to herself.

Spencer looked up and noticed Ashley was staring at her, in a daze…again. _She seems to do that quite a lot around me…_

She pushed off of the car door and walked right up to Ashley.

Knocking on her forehead, Spencer asked, "Anyone up there?" with a laugh.

Ashley snapped out of her daze. Spencer laughed once more and took Ashley by the hand, leading her to their lockers, not thinking anything of it. They got some funny looks from strangers, but Ashley didn't care. Spencer was holding her hand!

They arrived at their lockers, and much to Ashley's disappointment, Spencer let go of her hand to twirl the dial. Ashley went to hers, right next to Spencer's, and opened it. She grabbed a novel she had been reading, but forgot about and slammed the door shut. Spencer had already gotten what she needed and was waiting for Ashley.

When Ashley was finally ready, they headed to their first period. They walked to the back of the room, and sat at desks that were one in front of the other, Spencer in front, Ashley right behind her. They passed notes all period, but eventually got in trouble and decided to pay attention. When Spencer's brain just couldn't get into the lecture, she turned to look out the window.

She stared off into the parking lot, looking around at all the various cars, when she thought she saw someone really familiar looking. Spencer closed her eyes, and shook her head and looked back to the spot, the figure now gone. Her hand shot up in the air as she asked to go to the restroom. Before the teacher could answer, she grabbed Ashley's wrist and pulled the both of them out of class and into the nearest bathroom, locking the door.

Spencer was still facing the door when Ashley asked her if she was okay. She turned around to face her, with a mixed look of horror and confusion on her face.

"What? What is it, Spence?" Ashley asked, suddenly worried. Spencer shook her head to compose her self before answering.

"I think……" she began, unable to finish her sentence. Ashley gave her a confused look and put her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a genuinely concerned tone of voice. Spencer looked up at her with large eyes, and whispered something that scared Ashley to death.

"I think I just saw Glen…"


	7. Faint

**_Chapter Six: Faint_**

Ashley looked at Spencer in total disbelief.

"No," she said, backing up until she gripped the sides of a sink, "no, that's not possible. Tha-that can't b-be true…"

Spencer looked at Ashley. Ashley had visibly paled, and was gripping the sink so hard that her knuckles shown a white coloring in the flesh. Spencer walked right up to the frightened brunette and dislodged her hands from the sink, holding them in her own.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. It was probably just a hallucination. Ashley, calm down." She said as Ashley's chest began to rise and fall very quickly. Spencer spoke words of comfort as Ashley slowly calmed down, but was still breathing heavily.

"Let's go back to class, okay?" Spencer suggested while pulling the brunette away from the sink, trying to keep the wobbling girl from falling. The blonde led her out into the hallway, where they passed the lunch area. A television was currently set on one of the news channels:

"_And today, our top story: A prison break out." The program flipped to a picture of the county jail. "Today, three prisoners escaped from the Los Angeles Prison during a riot outside in the recreational area. Two of the prisoners have been caught, but one has eluded the police and is nowhere to be seen. If you have any information on this prisoner, by the name of Glen Carlin, please call the county jail." It displayed Glen's mug shot with the jail number below it. "On to other news…"_

But Ashley didn't hear the rest of the news, because at the mention of Glen's name, she fainted. Luckily, Spencer was right next to her and caught her before she hit the ground. Spencer is now sitting on the concrete in the breezeway with an unconscious Ashley in her lap. Not exactly sure of what to do, she called her father.

"Dad…"

-----------------

_Fuck, where the hell am I?_ Ashley's eyes opened slowly, revealing a very frightened, not to mention blurry, blonde in front of her.

"Ash? Ash, are you okay?" the figure asked her. She mumbled an incoherent response as she tried to sit up slowly. As she did, her head pounded harder and harder. She lifted a hand and placed it on the back of her head, letting out a groan.

"Yah, passing out is not fun, but are you alright?" the blur asked again. The brunette squinted in the direction of the voice, willing her eyes to focus. When they finally did, she realized it was Spencer sitting in front of her, asking of her health.

"My head hurts." She said. Spencer let out a breath and giggled.

"It's going to for a while. D'you want an aspirin or something?" the blonde asked. She told her she did want the medicine and so Spencer went to get some from her bathroom. Ashley took the time to soak in her surroundings. She was in Spencer's room at the Carlin household. She peered around at all the posters, noticing her CD rack.

Ashley slowly, and painfully, hoisted herself up and wobbled over to the CD's. She scanned through the titles. _She's got some good taste in music…_ she thought as she took out Paramore, Flyleaf, My Chemical Romance, and Evanescence CD's. Spencer walked back into her room to the sight of a light-headed Ashley dropping her CD's to the floor and falling. Spencer dropped the bottle of aspirin she held and ran over to catch the falling brunette.

Her CD's clattered onto her floor as she caught the falling girl just before her head hit the nightstand.

"You're just prone to accidents today, aren't you?" Spencer said, more to herself than to Ashley. She slowly opened her eyes to look up at Spencer.

Instead of asking the customary "What happened?", Ashley blurted, "How the fuck did I get here?"

Spencer giggled and lifted Ashley onto the bed that was behind them. "After you fainted in the breezeway I called my dad, and he came and picked us up." Ashley just sat there, trying to remember what had made her so ill at school. Than it popped up, that news report…

"…_Two of the prisoners have been caught, but one has eluded the police and is nowhere to be seen. If you have any information on this prisoner, by the name of Glen Carlin, please call the county jail."_

That's what the reporter had said. Ashley's eyes went wide, and she became light-headed once more. Spencer noticed the sudden change in her demeanor and ran over to the bottle of aspirin she had dropped. Walking back over, she handed two of the small pills to Ashley. Without thinking, she reached out, and swallowed them without any water.

"You remember what the news said, don't you?" Spencer asked, trying to avoid making the girl faint once more. Unable to form any coherent response, Ashley simply nodded her head indicating that her answer was 'yes'. Spencer was at a loss. If she said the wrong thing, she didn't know what Ashley would do.

ELSEWHERE

His feet his the pavement, hard, as he ran as fast as he could. Climbing over a fence that was twice his height had done some damage to his ankles when he landed on the other side. Not caring about the pain, he bolted. They never saw it coming. The man had kept his promise. Three days, that was all he needed apparently. He knew what he was going to do, now that he had what was I that folder.

Everything was planned. He just had to find her now. Find her, and get rid of her…


	8. Sister, Sister

**A/N: Hullo! Soooo sorry that I haven't updated for a while. Here's the new chapter. I think it's pretty good. It really gets inside of Ashley's head. Anyway, thanks sooo much to all who have reviewed this thing so far! you guys keep it going:)**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Sister, Sister**_

**Next Day (Tuesday)**

**Ashley:**

Ashley hadn't gotten over what the news reporter had said the previous day. Today, she was outside the school building. Spencer was ill, and called Ashley to tell her that she wasn't coming to school today. Her face fell when she heard, but she played it off with jokes. Spencer made her so much happier, and everyone could tell.

Today was going to be shitty, without Spencer's banter. Ashley trudged up to the building, dreading the day to come.

---------------------

After school Ashley went home and threw her stuff in her room. Looking around, she spotted her old running shoes.

_I haven't run in a while, _she thought.

--------------------

Standing outside of her house, in the backyard, she spotted the dirt trail she had made when she was younger, and nobody cared where she went. She knew the path lead to a little creek, and decided to follow it.

Stretching her arms and legs, she took off. It felt so good to run again. Just to clear her head, get the thoughts of her demons off of her mind. She was panting when she reached the creek. She thought it had been about a mile or so away from her house. She sat on the creek bed, and stared into the water.

With the knowledge of knowing that Glen was suddenly free, she believed that this, being out on her own in the middle of nowhere, was probably the stupidest thing she could do right about now. She didn't care. She was finally relaxed, and calm. She stared at her reflection in the water, seeing the hollow shell of the girl that used to exist.

A tear slid down her cheek as the memories began to flood into her. Her parents divorce, her mother's hatred toward her, her father's constant absence, her rape, Glen's escape. Everything came into her eyes. She watched, replayed the horrible memories, and began to cry uncontrollably.

She sat there for hours, just crying. She had been waiting for this to come. She had expected it. Her meltdown, emotional turmoil, life crisis, whatever you wanted to call it. Ashley buried her head into her hands and let the tears fall even harder as she thought of her parents. They never really cared. She loved her father more than anything, and attributed his absences to his job. Ashley knew he loved her, but her mother on the other hand. She hated her.

She didn't understand though. She couldn't grasp the fact that her mother loathed her, the very sight of her, as if everything she was, was utterly repulsive. The day she realized this, she shattered. She cried for days on end, on the phone to her father, who never really understood her pain. She became hollow. Until she found Aiden. He had made her world so much brighter by loving her like he did.

He never really understood her pain either, but made all attempts to understand or try to relieve her pain. He tried so hard, and she appreciated every minute of it, but the day she found that she couldn't love him anymore, no more than she could love a brother, she was heartbroken at the thought of suddenly losing him. He understood. He never left, he never criticized her, he never gave up on her. They became best friends, totally inseparable. Until that day, that heart-stopping, mind-breaking day. The day that neither of them would forget, ever.

She let him go after that day. She hated to do it, but she felt betrayed somehow that he couldn't have saved her in time. She hated him for it, for leaving her outside by herself. She knew she was partly to blame, but felt better blaming someone else. Her life basically stopped after she cut off contact with him. She had given the cold-shoulder to the one and only person to love her and truly care for her.

Until Spencer. She didn't know what it was, but she felt something true there. It had only been a few days since they met, but she felt something real, something solid. She loved the feeling. That feeling of new love. She knew it was early to say that, but it was the unfailing truth. She loved Spencer Carlin, no getting around that. Now, the problem was finding out what to do about it.

With a tear-stained face, Ashley hoisted herself up and ran back to her house, determined to create a plan. Operation: Spencer.

------------------------

**Spencer:**

She was shaking when her alarm clock went off this morning. She couldn't help it. She hadn't slept all night, because last night, her nightmare came to fruition:

_**Night Before**_

**_Spencer sat on her desk chair, looking through pictures for her new wallpaper. Rubbing her eyes, she shut off the screen, tired of searching. She stretched and yawned twice as she climbed under her covers. Out of habit, she looked at her clock just before she shut her eyes. It read 11:53._**

"_**Spencer. Spencer, wake up." She heard in her ear. She opened her eyes to be face to face with none other than Glen. He clapped a hand over her mouth, before she could scream.**_

"_**Don't bite. I just have something to say to you." He said, with a sick smirk across his face. She glared at him, causing him to laugh. **_

"_**As if you could scare me, sis." He laughed a low and sinister laugh. His face suddenly turned serious and Spencer felt a shiver crawl up her spine and into her neck.**_

"_**I know where she is. I know how to find her. I know what I'm going to do. I also know, that you happen to love this girl." He stated. Spencer's eyes grew wide at his truthful statement. He laughed with satisfaction.**_

"_**I will get her, and if you get in my way, little girl," he paused and leaned in closer to her ear, "I'll make sure you're gone too."**_

_**He pulled back and placed a pillow over her face, obstructing her vision. Spencer immediately yanked the pillow off of her face, and stared around her room. Her window was wide open, curtains blowing every which way. It was freezing.**_

_**Spencer couldn't breathe. He had found her. He had found Ashley. He was going to kill her, and Spencer if she got in the way. She couldn't just stand by and watch the girl she loved get killed by an insane rapist. He was no longer her brother, just a killer. **_

_**In the wind, she heard something that scared her to near death. A faint whisper drifted up to her ears. "Sister, I'll find her. I promise."**_

-------------------

Spencer sat there shaking, hard. When she heard footsteps outside her door, she immediately shoved herself under the covers. Her mother walked in, worried.

"Honey, what's wrong? You're going to be late for school if you don't get up soon." She said as she lifted the covers off of Spencer's face.

Spencer was pale, and covered in cold sweat, her teeth clunking together. Paula placed her hand across the blonde's forehead.

"You have a fever. Stay home today, get some rest. Call either me or your father if you need anything, okay honey?" she asked the frail girl.

Spencer simply nodded, and her mother left. She lay there, thinking of what would happen. How he would do it. How he would catch her, and how she would be there to stop anything from happening. Sitting up slowly, she decided she couldn't just sit back and do nothing, even if it did scare the living shit out of her.

Spencer got out of bed, grasping the back of her desk chair as she waited for the light-headedness to pass on. As soon as she could see, she set off downstairs. She had calls to make.


	9. Secrets Withheld

**_Chapter Eight: Secrets Withheld_**  
**Same Day (Tuesday)**

"_Lie too much, she said that she's had enough. Am I too much? She said that she's had enough. Standing on my own…"_

Ashley sang as she drove to Spencer's house. She had decided to go with the direct approach, just telling Spencer how she felt. As she stopped in front of the house, she prayed she wouldn't lose the blonde because of this. She took a deep breath as she opened her car door.

She rang the doorbell, and was greeted with the smiling face of Mr. Carlin himself.

"Oh, hello, Ashley!" he said happily. He was always happy to see her for some reason. She could never quite figure out why he was so nice to her.

"She's upstairs in her room. She had a fever, so Paula made her stay home. You can go up if you want." He said, motioning toward the staircase. She nodded, smiling, and headed to Spencer's room. She knocked lightly as she got to the door, only to hear a feeble "Come in."

Ashley stepped into her room. It was freezing! Her window was wide open, and Spencer was shivering. Without thinking, Ashley walked over and shut the window. Spencer gave her a small smile, patting the space beside her. Ashley hesitated for a moment.

"Spence, I have something to say." Spencer's face surfaced a confused look. Ashley giggled, she looked cute when she was confused.

"Nothing bad, at least I don't think so. It all depends on your reaction I guess." Ashley smiled nervously as she began playing with her hands, staring at the floor.

"Well, you see, I have, um, a problem I guess," she began. She didn't see Spencer sit up in her bed.

"I, um, kinda like you………a lot." She said, still fidgeting with her fingers. She didn't see Spencer's face light up, or the fact that she was only an inch away from her person.

"I don't want you to hate me, and I don't want to lose you, but…" she didn't get to finish as Spencer's lips suddenly collided with her own. For a few seconds, she didn't respond, out of shock, but soon began moving her lips against the blonde's. They went on like that for a few minutes before Spencer, reluctantly, pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that since I met you." She said, a wide grin taking up her face. Ashley couldn't help but smile. She hadn't lost Spencer at all. They talked for three hours, before Mr. Carlin called downstairs.

"Dinner is in five minutes, Carlins!" he yelled up the staircase. Ashley smiled at Spencer, looking at their entwined hands.

"Guess I'd better get going." She began, getting off the comforter. Spencer tugged her back down on the bed.

"You're not going anywhere. I want you to stay for dinner. Mom has to work tonight, so it's just Dad, Clay, me, and hopefully you." She smiled. Ashley, not able to disagree with the cuteness that is Spencer, told her yes. Ashley gave Spencer a peck on the lips, and pulled her off the bed, down the stairs.

-----------------------

A black SUV sat outside Ashley's house. It had been sitting there for a few days, coming and going. The person inside watched as Ashley backed out of her driveway, and followed her to a familiar location. He listened to the Three Days Grace she was blasting.

He liked them.

He watched as she parked in front of their house. He watched as she walked up to the front door, and was let into the home. He was furious that she could go in without so much as a thought, but the minute they saw him, the police would be there in no time.

He parked a few blocks down after he pulled a U-turn outside the residence. He got out, and walked up the sidewalk. He spotted the house once more, and snuck to the side where the trellis hung. He quickly and quietly climbed his way onto the foyer roof, peering into her bedroom. He saw Ashley enter. He couldn't hear anything, but couldn't move for fear of falling or getting caught up here.

He watched as his sister kissed his enemy. He watched as they talked forever about nothing in particular, kissing and holding hands. He was disgusted. He knew there was no way he was getting to Ashley now, not without taking out his own sister first. If it had to be done, he would do it. Revenge was on mind.

* * *

**I know! This chapter is insanely short!!! Calm down, though. This was just a filler chapter to lead up to the next one. The next one's gonna be nice and long, but you guys gotta review if you want more! Come on, I need some encouragement here!!!**

**Love, Oz**

**------------------------- **

**CREDITS:**

**Song 1: "On My Own" by Three Days Grace from the album, One X.  
All rights and lyrics belong to Three Days Grace and their record company, not me!  
**


	10. Lockdown

**_A/N: Hey guys!! Here's the next chapter. This one's one of my personal favorites! OH! and just a warning, I decided to make Paula nice, because I can. So she likes Ashley. Okay, that's about it. I'll update again soon! Thanks sooo much to those who have reviewed this so far!_**

**_Disclaimer: Yah, don't own 'em. _**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Lockdown**_

**Next Day (Wednesday)**

Ashley stood in her backyard before the dirt path once again. She found that running cleared her head and calmed her down considerably. Her and Spencer decided to date, officially, making Ashley more happy than any words could describe.

School was going to start in three hours. She had been getting up early every morning just to take a run to the creek and back, just in time to go pick up Spencer. She stretched her back, and took off running, her sneakers hitting the mushy undergrowth of the woods.

She reached the creek bed in roughly ten minutes. She took her usual seat on the roots of an old Oak tree. She stared into the creek, looking at her reflection. This was her routine every time she came out here. She would just stare at herself, but this time, unlike the first time she came out, she wasn't empty. She was full to bursting with happiness, and her eyes finally showed it.

She got up, stretched a little, and took off toward her house.

--------------------

Spencer had decided not to let Ashley die, no matter what happened to her. The fact that they were now together made things that much easier. It wouldn't be hard for her to keep an eye on the brunette.

The blonde got out of bed, and into the shower, waiting for her girl to come.

--------------------

Ashley pulled up to the Carlin residence, just in time to see Spencer fly out of the door.

"Bye dad!" she yelled through the crack, just before she slammed it shut. Ashley smiled widely as Spencer jumped into the passenger seat.

"Good morning!" she said, giving the brunette a kiss. She happily returned it, and they headed off to school. Once they got there, Ashley parked near the front and helped Spencer out of her side, entwining their hands.

They walked up to the school, heading toward their lockers, but they saw a huge group of people in front of their row. Pushing themselves through, the arrived at the front to see what everyone had been staring at. Ashley's eyes grew wide and Spencer gasped at the sight.

Scrawled in untidy writing along the entire row of lockers, even over theirs, was:

"_Sister, I found her!"_

The minute she read it, her hand felt cold. Spencer had fallen to the ground, she had fainted.

---------------------

"Spence? Spencer, wake up."

Her head hurt so badly. Her hand immediately went to her temples as she groaned in pain.

"Ugh." She said, trying to sit up, but then deciding that it was a very bad idea, flopping back onto the pillow.

"Thank god!" she heard Ashley say. She smiled, and Ashley laughed. Spencer opened her eyes only to look straight into dark brown ones.

"Well hello!" Ashley said happily. Spencer laughed once more, and Ashley joined right in. Her head throbbed once again, and she groaned louder. Trying to remember what happened, she recalled the writing on the lockers, and her eyes went wide.

Ashley realized that Spencer remembered the words.

"Was that for you?" Ashley asked quietly. Spencer lowered her eyes from Ashley's and nodded her head. Ashley tilted her girlfriend's chin up to give her a quick kiss.

"I'll be alright." She said, unsure of her words. Spencer gave her a disbelieving smile, but said nothing about it. Ashley helped her off of the nurse's sick bed, and walked out into the hallway, slightly supporting the groggy blonde.

All of a sudden, the fire alarms went off. Blaring sounds echoed in the breezeway as the entire school filtered into the parking lot only to see a car on fire. Ashley and Spencer ran to the parking lot to get a better look. It was Ashley's SUV.

Her SUV was blazing in orange flames. They licked the windows and bumpers; fire everywhere.

"Everyone, in their classrooms now! Teachers, lock your doors until we tell you otherwise!" the principal yelled as he rushed through the crowd.

"Who's car is this?" he asked, scanning the crowd. Ashley timidly raised her hand, still staring at her charred vehicle.

The teachers began herding students back into their classrooms, everyone but Ashley and Spencer. The principal walked slowly over to them, covering his face as he walked past the SUV. The Fire department had shown up, and were blasting the fire with a giant hose. The principal ushered them into his office.

----------------------

"Names?" The principal said.

"Ashley Davies, and Spencer Carlin." Ashley said, her voice shaking violently. Spencer put her hand on Ashley's arm to try and calm her down.

"Okay, Ms. Davies, that was your SUV?" he asked her. She nodded slowly, still picturing the scene in her head.

"Do you know anyone that would do that to you?" he asked, with sincere worry in his eyes. She nodded once more.

"Who might it be?" he prodded. She opened her mouth to say the name, but found that she couldn't. She was truly scared now.

"Glen. My brother." Spencer said quietly.

The principal nodded in understanding. He picked up his phone, and dialed a number. He mumbled into the receiver and hung up.

"Okay, here's what we'll do," he began, looking intently at the two girls, "Ms. Davies, you are excused from school for a while, just until they can capture him once again. Ms. Carlin," he looked at Spencer, "You will be on a half day schedule, you will have all of your core classes, and you will take Ms. Davies her work. Your father has already approved of the plan."

Spencer nodded, agreeing with the plan. Ashley stared blankly at the desk, not saying a word.

"Be very careful. Don't go anywhere by yourself, understood?" he directed this at Ashley, who nodded her head carefully. Spencer thanked him, and lifted Ashley out of her chair, and to the front of the school to wait for her dad.

----------------------

They all walked inside the Carlin house, Arthur, Spencer, and Ashley.

"Paula, we're home." He yelled. She came out of the kitchen and immediately engulfed the girls in a huge hug.

"Thank god you're alright." She told them. Shocked for a moment by this display of affection toward her, Ashley stiffened, but hugged back awkwardly. Paula let go and looked at the girls.

"Arthur, if it's alright with you, I'd like Ashley to stay here for a while. For protection. She'll be much safer here, than by herself." She said.

Ashley's face lit up. She couldn't believe it. Someone actually cared enough about her to protect her. She was genuinely glad at the comment. She smiled, if possible, even wider as Mr. Carlin nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay. I just need to get some things from my house." She said. Clay walked down the stairs right as he heard this.

"I'll give you guys a ride." He offered.

"Thanks, Clay." Spencer said.

"No problem. Come on."

---------------------

Ashley got out of the car and began to walk up the front door.

"Oh, no you don't." Spencer and Clay said at the same time, getting themselves out of the car.

"What?" she asked.

"You're not going in by yourself." Clay said, walking up to the front door, holding it open for the girls to enter. They all went up to Ashley's room. The brunette went straight into her closet to pack clothes.

"So, how long am I staying?" she yelled from the depths of the closet. Spencer looked to Clay for a moment.

"We don't know, so pack a lot." Spencer yelled back.

"Okay!"

They were there for an hour, helping Ashley pack all of her stuff. They hauled it all downstairs and into the trunk of Clay's car, and headed home.


	11. Good Morning Sunshine, Part One

**_Chapter Ten: Good Morning, Sunshine (Pt. 1)_**

**--Friday--**

For the next two days, the girls got more and more comfortable with each other, with the exception of the fact that they were constantly looking over their shoulder's as a lookout for Glen. They'd become super-paranoid, and they had every single right to be that way.

Glen had been popping up, laying subtle signs that he'd been there. Notes in their purses, in the car, stuck to Spencer's window. They almost never left each other's sides for fear that he would strike while the other is around. Paula allowed Ashley to live with the Carlin's so she wouldn't be alone at her house.

They had an exhausting day, helping Arthur paint the outside of the house. Ashley wore a pair of Spencer's old overalls, which was good on account of the fact that she was now covered in light blue paint. Earlier, while Mr. Carlin had his back, Spencer smeared a handful of paint all over Ashley's face, careful to avoid her eyes and mouth of course.

Tired, and covered in paint, the girls trudged into the house and up to Spencer's room. They both cleaned up and changed clothes.

**--A few hours later--**

Ashley sighed and flopped onto Spencer's comforter. Spencer giggled and sat next to her tired girlfriend, pulling her head into her lap.

"That took all freakin' day. Remind me to never volunteer to help out again." Spencer said with over exaggeration. Ashley giggled, and gave Spencer a peck on the lips.

"It wasn't that bad, Spence." She said smiling, lifting herself up to change clothes.

"Yeah, whatever. Want to go for a walk?" Spencer asked.

"What's the time?" Ashley inquired, Spencer leaned over to look at her digital clock on the nightstand.

"Uh, about midnight. Why?" Ashley turned around and smiled, pulling on her red and white converse high tops, nodding at Spencer to put on hers as well.

After Spencer managed to pull on her converse, they climbed out of the window, Ashley leading the couple. They snuck into Clay's car, and took off toward Ashley's house.

_This is so stupid. Glen is on the loose, and here we're about to go for a walk in the woods. I am fucking retarded. _Ashley thought to herself. Well, they were already out of the house and driving towards hers. They'd just have to keep an extra eye open as they were walking.

As they entered Ashley's house, they realized it was totally vacant.

"Mom?" Ashley questioned, only to have silence respond. She shrugged at Spencer, and both started up the stairs toward Ashley's room. As soon as Ashley reached the top of the stairs, a man in black jumped out.

"Shit!" She yelled as she tried to turn around to tell Spencer to turn and run, but was immediately struck across the face, hard. She fell down the stairs, knocking a severely frightened Spencer down with her.

"No…" Spencer whispered as she picked the both of them up. They came face-to-face with the attacker.

"Well, hello baby sister." Glen said, a blank expression on his face. They could both see the fury in his eyes. He grinned as he saw Spencer shift so that she was now standing in front of Ashley.

"Ashley," Spencer began, without turning to look at her, "run as fast as you can." She demanded. Ashley gave her a desperate look.

"Ashley, run!" Spencer yelled, again without looking back at her girlfriend. Before she left the house, she whispered, "I love you" and ran as fast as she could to the backyard.

She found the beginning of her path, and began following it.

Tears streamed from her eyes as she ran from her life. Her legs ached and her chest was heaving, but she refused to stop until she was far, far away.

Everything had gone wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this, it wasn't supposed to end this way. A branch crunched under her foot, temporarily snapping her out of her semi-trance like state.

Using the back of her hand she wiped away the steadily flowing tears from her cheeks, ineffectively smearing them across her face. She stopped for a second, only to catch her breath.

Her red and white converse pounded the dirt and grass as she tried to gain speed. Faster, she wanted go much faster than she was going right now. Her heels dug into the dirt, and pushed out.

Suddenly, her face was in the ground. What happened? Her ankle hurt, a lot, but she didn't care. She hoisted herself up and hobbled to a river just a few minutes away from the area she fell in.

Landing on her knees, she covered her face with her hands, finally surrendering to the sadness. She sniffled and looked up to the black sky. She screamed. Loud and hard until her face turned red and she became dizzy.

A faint noise was heard behind her, and she turned her head quickly still slightly woozy from the screaming. Her eyes finally focused on the figure standing there, and her eyes went wide…


	12. Good Morning Sunshine, Part Two

_**A/N:**_** Whoo! Two updates in one day! Go me! Mmkay, there are only two more chapters left in the story! Smiles widely I'm thinking of doing a sequel called, _A Killer's Funeral, _but I'm not sure yet. Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed thus far! I love you guys to death! 3 Oz**_**  
**_

__

* * *

__

_**Chapter Eleven: Good Morning, Sunshine (Pt. 2)**_

**Saturday Morning, 12: 23**

"Ashley," Spencer began, without turning to look at her, "run as fast as you can." She demanded. Ashley gave her a desperate look.

"Ashley, run!" Spencer yelled, again without looking back at her girlfriend. Before she left the house, she whispered, "I love you" and ran as fast as she could to the backyard.

Spencer tried to hold in the tears as she heard the whispered words. She stared daggers toward her brother.

"You're fucking insane, do you know that?" she said, absolute hate showing in her voice.

"Aw, that hurts." He faked as he placed a hand over his heart. He laughed, and Spencer kept staring.

"On to business," he began circling her, "you have just prevented me from my objective. Now, little sister," Spencer cringed, "I have to do something I was hoping I wouldn't have to."

He stepped up to her and grabbed a lock of her hair.

"I'm going to have to kill you."

She slapped his hand away. He hit her across the face with the back of his hand, sending her to the ground.

"Do you actually think that you can beat me?" he asked as he leaned over her body.

She kicked him in the crotch as hard as she could. He keeled over, giving her ample time to lift herself up and let her vision steady. He recovered much quicker than she had hoped. He stood up straight, no longer laughing.

"That wasn't very nice." He snarled.

Glen picked up a fire poker from the hearth and held it as if it were a sword. Spencer, defenseless, backed up, trying to find something she could use effectively against him. The first thing she grabbed was a lamp. She ripped it out of the wall and threw it at her brother.

He dodged the attack easily, but didn't see her hand wrapped around the chord. She lunged at him with the chord wrapped tightly around her palms, aiming for his neck. Caught off-guard by her sudden act of violence, he staggered slightly, allowing her access to the desired area.

As the chord wrapped around his neck, she whispered in his ear:

"You think this is funny?" she pulled on the chord, "Than laugh all you want, Glen, but I'll still have it last."

She was shocked when he did laugh. Pulling his arm out, he dug his elbow into her torso, effectively knocking the wind out of her, making her let go of the lamp chord. Glen grabbed at his throat, his face red, attempting to allow air to pass through once more.

He quickly regained his balance, and his breath, while Spencer kneeled on the floor, still trying to catch her own. He bent down, and seized a handful of her hair, pulling her up toward his face. She cringed as he leaned in closer.

"I will have the last laugh, because you haven't got the strength or the will to kill me." He laughed.

Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks as he pulled on her hair harder, dragging her to the middle of the living room. As he layed her down near a coffee table, Spencer noticed that there was a gun taped under the table, no doubt an act of Ashley's mother for defense purposes. Whatever the case, Spencer didn't care, she reached up and grabbed the gun.

Glen whirled around as Spencer stood up, holding the gun to his face in her shaking hands. He reached around his back and pulled out a gun of his own.

"Now, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to clean this tonight." He smiled, aiming his gun for her heart.

"Let's play a game," he smiled, wider, "whoever shoots the fastest," he stepped closer, "gets to live!"

Spencer's eyes went wide, the gun still shaking in her nervous hands.

"I'll count, ready?" Glen said, carefully aiming the barrel.

Spencer tried to calm and stead herself, but couldn't get the fact that she was either about to be murdered, or was going to become a murderer.

"One," Glen shifted his step to gain better balance.

Spencer looked into his eyes, seeing only empty anger. She finally understood him. She finally got it. Her hands stopped shaking as she pointed the gun at his forehead.

"Two," they glared at each other.

"Three."

_**BANG**_


	13. Good Morning Sunshine, Part Three

_**A/N:**** Well, this is the last chapter:( **_

_**I am, however making the sequel as I type this! It will be called, A Killer's Funeral. So check it out if you liked this story!**_

_**Thanks sooooo much to you guys who read this all the way through!! much love!  
**_

__

* * *

__

_**Chapter Twelve: Good Morning, Sunshine (Pt. 3)**_

**Saturday Morning, 1:12**

"I'll count, ready?" Glen said, carefully aiming the barrel.

Spencer tried to calm and stead herself, but couldn't get the fact that she was either about to be murdered, or was going to become a murderer.

"One," Glen shifted his step to gain better balance.

Spencer looked into his eyes, seeing only empty anger. She finally understood him. She finally got it. Her hands stopped shaking as she pointed the gun at his forehead.

"Two," they glared at each other.

"Three."

_**BANG**_

**--------------------------------**

Her eyes finally focused on the figure standing there, and they went wide.

Ashley lifted herself off of the ground, mindful of her twisted ankle, with her palms, and swiped any tears that were left from her face.

"We need to get to the house." The figure told her. She simply nodded and followed as they ran back toward the beginning of the path.

-----------------------------------

Spencer stood there, scared to death. Not because she had been shot, and not because she had shot Glen, but because somebody else had shot him before her.

As the blood soaked through the front of Glen's shirt, he spun around to see who had shot him.

"You…" he grunted before falling to the ground, lifeless.

Spencer, hands shaking once more, dropped the gun that was in her hands. She stared at the person who had shot her brother with fear, until she recognized who they were.

"You need to wait here, I'll go get Ashley." They said to her. She nodded, still dazed at the events, and sat down on the couch to wait for them to return.

-------------------------------------

"Spencer?" Ashley yelled as she ran into the house, ignoring the shooting pain from her ankle.

"Spencer!" she yelled once more. She stopped running, and began to hobble to try and reduce the pain. She limped into the living room to see Spencer sitting on the couch, staring at the wall.

The figure and Ashley walked over to her.

Spencer, finally seeing Ashley there, got off of the couch and hugged her girlfriend so tight, she had to ask if she could breathe. Spencer giggled, tears coming down once again, as she let go of her girl.

Ashley looked down to see the dead body of Glen on the carpet, shot in the back right above the heart.

"We need to call the cops, now." Spencer said, slowly regaining her senses.

-------------------------

After all of the statements they had to give, and the DNA the crime lab people had to collect, they both noticed that the figure was still there.

"Thank you so much." Ashley said, as she gave the figure a hug.

"I couldn't protect you the first time," Aiden began, "but I could this time. I made sure you guys weren't ever alone. I know, it sounds stalkery, but at least I knew you would be safe if I were watching."

Spencer walked over to him and hugged him almost as tightly as she had hugged Ashley.

"Thank you, Aiden." She whispered before she let go.

He nodded.

"So," he said, looking at Ashley, "does this make us alright?"

She nodded, with a smile.

"Good." He said as he walked over and hugged his two best friends.

Aiden let go of the girls just in time for them to see Glen being hauled out on a stretcher, half zipped in a body bag. Spencer let go of Ashley's hand and walked up to the EMT's.

"Hold on a second." She told them. They stopped, and she stared into his dead eyes.

"I never really understood you, and I'm so sorry for that. I should've tried harder. Just know, that even after all of this, I forgive you," Spencer began to sob, "I forgive you because I know you didn't mean for any of this. Your life shouldn't have ended like this. I'm so sorry."

She cried uncontrollably, but just before they took him away, she whispered in his ear:

"I always loved you, big brother. You were just too distant to hear it." And with that, she kissed his forehead and let the EMT's take him away.


End file.
